The Adventures of The Lionking Fan Trio
by Arigon
Summary: Join Me, SimbaFangirl, and Blue Iced Lioness on adventures through the PrideLands. Battles, Adventures, Humor, Romance, and more. We also annoy simba and kovu...the two Homos! HAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Hey Soldiers **

**This is the first chapter of **

**The Talk Fan Trio!**

_**Chapter 1: Trapped in the lionking.**_

I go into my room and put snacks and drinks on the table, kick my all my siblings out, oldest and youngest. The doorbell rings and I call my mother to tell her my friends are here. Then I rush to the door and open it to see SimbaFangirl and Blue Iced Lioness.

"Hey girls!" I greet them.

"Hi!" They say in unison.

"Come in!" I shut the door behind them and we head into my room. We set up our sleeping bags, and got our snacks and drinks. We let the whining dog and put in the movie. The sticker on the tape read  
_"The Lion King 1/2"_ we were gonna watch the lion king from prequel to sequel. We turned on the TV and turned off the lights. Two animals appeared on the screen. It was Timon and Pumbaa.

We spent more than two hours laughing, commenting, eating, drinking, attacking the siblings, and...Crying. Muffy just had to die...in between movies we would take a break and play games. We would hang out with the dog and have pillow fights.

After the lion king 2, we fell asleep, the movie still on credits. The dog; AJ, walks up to us and circles around, ready to sleep himself, but as he begins to lower, he spills over a soda can. The liquid pours out of the can, onto the floor, and touches the electrical cord. A spark forms and heads toward the TV. It starts to light up and sparks flying everywhere.

AJ leaps up from his spot and runs under the bed. The TV is now smoking as a picture of the pride lands appear on the screen. Three sparks hit us all as we sleep. Slowly are body begins to disintegrate and enters the TV. My eyes open slowly, where am I?

_Arigon wake up!_

Who's calling me? I lift my hands to wipe my face of in aggravation...why are my hands so furry...THESE ARE PAWS!

_Arigon..._

Who is that?

_Arigon!_

What!

_ARIGON!_

"DONT DIE ON ME MUFFY!" I pant in surprise as I look up to see an Icy blue cub, with a ice diamond necklace on her neck, a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws, dark blue tail tuft, an outlandish nose, and ocean blue eyes. Beside her was another cub that had Simba's pelt and a bang over her eyes, red tail tuft, red eyes, a pridelanders nose and a tan underbelly. She had a red scarf with the word LionKing on it. They looked at me as if I was a monster. What?

I looked to my side to see a water puddle. Leaning over I gasp, seeing the image before me. A Kovu-brown lioness with dark brown eyes and a tan muzzle, hind paws, the front paws are Kovu-brown with dark-blue bands around the ankle, a night blue tail tuft, an outlandish nose, and a purple hat with the initials A.G.N on it, the initials were fire. I jump back in surprise and fear.

"Where are we?" the blue lioness said, it was none other than Blue Iced Lioness…also known as Blue.

"I…I don't know." I replied.

"It's so hot, and open." Spat SimbaFangirl in disgust.

"Hehehe," Blue chuckled "that's what she…"

"Aren't we too old for that?" I sighed

Blue rolled her eyes "Well…she said it…so…"

"GUYS!" we turned to see an annoyed SFG. "Where are we?"

"The land of majestic butter." I awed.

SFG and Blue glared at me, one another, and then me again.

"AGN, what the crap?" Blue questioned. (AGN stands for Arigon.)

"Guys…wait a sec…" Blue and I turned to face SimbaFangirl as she spoke. "Think about it…opens fields, Savanna trees, refreshing waters, lions, grazing animals…"

"Yeah…delicious, juicy, plump, fat, grazing…"

"ARIGON…"

"Oh sorry…"

"Anyway…think about all that and put it all together…this is…SPARTA!"

Blue laughed and then corrected, "I think you mean the pridelands."

"No, I think Sparta makes more sense."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PRIDELAND TERRITORY?!" A voice roared.

"See I told you…WHAT!" Blue turned towards the voice in surprise.

Before them stood a Golden lioness with ember eyes, a pridelanders nose, tan underbelly, paws, muzzle, and a reddish-brown tail tuft…


	2. Chapter 2: The Pridelands

**HEY SOLDIERS! FINALLY I UPLOADED MY STORY…I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A COVER FOR THIS STORY…BUT ITS HARD TO DO IT ON A LAPTOP…IT WONT BE SO GOOD…HEY, AN ARTIST HAS THEIR FLAWS.**

**CHAPTER 2: The Pridelands**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PRIDELANDS!" a golden lioness with ember eyes and an ember tail-tuft growled. We stood there in shock…THAT'S KIARA!

"Am I dreaming…or is that Kiara from the LionKing Movie…" Blue gasped.

"That's princess Kiara to _you! _Now what is this movie, you rogues speak of?"

"Oh heck to the naw… she did _not _just say that…girl you don't know me! I will beat every last piece of…"

"WHOA! Calm down there Fangirl…" I interrupted SimbaFangirl before she could finish. She sighed.

"Calm, I am calm and collected."

Blue Iced lioness bowed her head…being the smart one, she figured If she treated Kiara with respect then she would not hurt us. "We apologize, your highness."

Kiara smiled. "What are your names?"

SFG stood up proudly to introduce herself, "I'm SimbaFangirl, but you can call me SFG! I'm the one with a sense of humor!"

"Hey I'm Funny too!" I whined.

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I'm _funnier!" _Kiara giggled at this comment. "See?" SFG laughed "I told ya!"

I huffed, and introduced myself too, "What up, I'm Arigon! That's a name I made from my middle name…Arion! Arigon stands for ANNOYING, RETARDED, INSANE, GOOD LOOKING, OVERREACTING, NEGRO!"

Blue and SFG looked at me with their mouths hanging down. "ARIGON…"

"WHAT?" I replied "IT'S DESCRIBING ME, IM NOT BEING RACIST!" SFG wacked me upside the head with her paw, and growled.

"You don't use that word here!"

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because it is Africa…get it?"

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my head and gave a slight smile. "Sorry."

Kiara giggled once more and glanced at blue, "What is your name?"

"The name is Blue Iced Lioness, but you can call me Blue. I'm the brains of this group. Our leader is Arigon as you know…but she is a bit insane and silly…and retarded."

"Hey!" I whined once more.

"You said it was in your name!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well those are some funny names…especially since that one has my father's name in hers." Kiara pointed at SFG with a sly smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO SAY?" she roared.

"Calm down drama queen." Blue comforted her friend.

I looked into the sky. It shared the colors of orange, blue, and purple. On one side of the sky, a big bright ball shined as it lowered itself as if it was to fall into a gorge. On the other side of the sky was another big ball…but it wasn't as bright. It rose into the sky, following its fellow stars into the dark. Night was rising…and it was getting cold. I look towards Kiara and dared to ask. "Can we stay at your place tonight?"

She smiled, and led the way to the pridelands. Soon, an oversized rock came into view. Lioness were lying and chatting among themselves, and as we came closer, their eyes rested on us, as if we were different…well…I did have on a hat, Blue did have a diamond necklace, and SFG did have on a red scarf. I guess we are different. Soon two lions came into view as the run toward us. Aw heck yeah…the gay dudes!

**SFG'S POINT OF VIEW**

We are kind of different aren't we? That explains all these lioness looking at us like they crazy…they better turn around…they don't know me! Soon I see two lions heading towards us. They looked ticked…wait a sec…of course…THE GAY BABIES! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!

"Who are you?" Simba growled at us. I walk up to him with a smirk…

"Hey Simba…how are things going between you and your sweet mate Kovu?" Simba looks at me with anger, and then fear.

"No…not you…ANYONE BUT YOU GUYS!" HE SCREAMED. Kovu on the other hand had immediately recognized us from the beginning.

"GET OUT!" he roared.

"Kovu," Aw yeah Kiara's got our backs, "they mean no harm!"

"THEY INSULT ME AND YOUR FATHER WOMAN!" … big mistake. Kiara growled and grabbed his ear, dragged him to the cave, and beat his butt like there's no tomorrow.

"AND YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY FOR THE NEXT FIFTY NIGHTS!" she roared…DANG KOVU…YOU SUCK!

I look up at Simba and the returning, crying Kovu and use my pleading eyes while the girls laugh uncontrollably behind me. "Can we please stay?"

"no." they say simply.

"Please?" my eyes get bigger every passing moment.

"n-no…"

"PWEEEZE…"

"UGH…FINE!"

"YAY!" I cheer…what a bunch of idiot…I mean GAY IDIOTS!

"Nice job!" Blue complimented me. I thanked her, and turned my head to hear footsteps.

A brown lioness with golden eyes and a tan underbelly walked towards us…everything looked slow motion as she passed by the lions, because they all seem to be falling for her. Literally!

"Hi!" she greeted us. "I'm Olivia!"

"Hi!" Arigon greeted back. I once again, wacked the idiot in the head and whispered into her ear…

"_Don't just be so nice…good cop, bad cop…we are all the bad cops!" _ I turned to Olivia and growled "What you want fool!"

She didn't seem to like my attitude. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have some dinner before we hit the sack, but…"

I quickly interrupted her, "YOU ARE GONNA MAKE A GREAT FRIEND!"

We ate dinner and I realized, WHY ARE WE ALL GIRLS! "You know what! We need a guy in our group!"

"Why so you can smother him with love?" Arigon laughed. Ha, ha, ha, very funny.

"No! That way…" I was cut off. A lion passed me up…and _winked_ at me. "SEE YOU LATER LOOSERS! I'M HANGIN' OUT WITH _THAT_ GUY!" and with that, I bolted towards the cute adolescent…yeah we are all preteens.

**Blue's point of view**

We watched as SFG walked with the male to the waterhole…she'll be back…such a silly girl. A voice broke my thoughts as I turned around. It was Olivia.

"So introduce yourselves."

"I'm blue iced lioness…but my friends call me blue. I'm obviously the smart one." Arigon turned to me in shock and offence.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing…this is Arigon…our not so smart and insane leader…don't bring anything gold…"

"BUDDER!" she interrupted.

"FINE BUDDER…and don't let her see it…she will probably kill you."

"Oh…okay?" I could tell this Olivia girl was confused

"That girl that ran with that other guy is SimbaFangirl…SFG for short. She's the clown of the group…"

Arigon snickered, "She's gonna kill you for that."

"That's only if you tell her!" I held up a fist, and Arigon gulped.

"Well I'm Whoa its Fandoms, but you can call me Olivia! I'm basically a goddess, but thanks to Simba and Kovu not getting along very well…I had to come to earth."

"Wow…you don't look like you're really helping them…"

"I'm not…I just like to torture them!" we laughed so hard we nearly blew up.

"HEY SLIM SHADY DOUCHES! GET YOUR SOMEHOW FURRY BUTS IN HERE AND GET SOME SLEEP! YOU'RE HUNTIN' TOMORROW!" Simba yelled out from the cave. Arigon, Olivia and I walked into the cave to see a bunch of lioness resting from a hard day. I look to my left only to see a waving SimbaFangirl; motioning us to come over.

We jog over to her and lay down for a nights rest. We had problems at first…being a lion is something we are newbie at…Arigon found it easier to lay on her side while SFG preferred to lay with her head on her paws. I was uncomfortable either way, so I lay in a ball.

**AUTHORS POINT OF VIEW/ 3****RD**** PERSON**

The bright, shining, queen of stars rose from the earth as she looked upon the lions from the skies. She invented the warm colors of yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, and blue. She calls them up by one to reach the peak of the stone figure.

**OLIVIA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Priderock.

The name I have heard of claims this stone figure. It's like a jaw opening up to the sun. Just like the girls; confused, I was not familiar with the true self. Of the rock, that is. No longer am I just a goddess sent from heaven to earth. I am a friend. I have a friend. I have _some_ friends. I can't doubt that they didn't like me at first, but they came through.

Friends.

Something I hadn't had in a while since my trip here. They were hiding behind my back as if I didn't need them, but I got them. And as a friend and goddess, I must warn them of what is to come.

The Future.

I know what they saw; those movies. We were in movies. Did they notice any messages? In the first movie, I was there…warning them. I was far behind Sarabi in the scene when Simba asked to play with Nala. I was there when Scar told us Simba Killed Mufasa…who is not truly dead; it was a movie. I was there blocking Kiara from Kovu in the second movie. I was there complimenting her on her size and beauty before she went hunting. I was there…always there, but they never saw me.

In each scene I would glare at the camera, chanting. They were to come in, they were to come in. _Adui ni kuja, Adui ni kuja! _It worked…they have come…and so have_ they_. In a few days _they _will come and only the three heroes canstop them. It's only a matter of time.

Time.

Something we don't have much of. Something we need. We have to train them, the heroes, and the ones who will save us from the enemies. The ones…

"AHHHHH" what was that? I turned around to see a yelling Simba. His and Kovu's nose were together during their sleep! Everyone was laughing…and I mean EVERYONE! They both run out of the den only to be tripped by a blue paw. They roll back and forth down pride rock. Kovu lands on top of the other lion, as his lips touch Simba's. Gross.

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed. I look back up at our so called _three-heroes _and sigh. They laugh too much…yup; this was going to take a while. I walk over to them and smile widely.

"Good morning!" I greeted.

"_I_ _upendo siagi_!" Arigon randomly yelled out.

"Oh…you love butter…so you speak Swahili?"

"Wha…no," Okay…

"I need you guys to come with me…it's important."

"How important?" questioned SimbaFangirl.

"Like, really important?" Blue continued.

I sighed "More like…deadly important…"

**WELL THAT'S IT GUYS…THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EPIC! AND I MEAN REALLY EPIC…HUMOR, DRAMA, AND A FIGHT! MY FIGHTS ARE KIND OF BLOODY…THAT'S WHY IT'S RATED K+… ALSO, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW THIS BUT I STARTED THE RAP BATTLES ALREADY SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT GO AHEAD! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO "WHOA IT'S FANDOMS" FOR VOLENTEERING TO BE A CHARACTER AND A FRIEND! NOW ALL I NEED ARE CHARACTERS FOR THE ENEMIES AND GUESTS. GUESTS WILL BE IN ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS AND ENEMIES WONT BE QUICKLY OR PERMANENTLY KILLED OFF UNLESS WANTED TO…BUT THEY WILL BE INJURED. I WONT SAY WHO WINS THE STORY AT THE END BUT I CAN TELL YOU…IT WILL BE DRAMATIC…OH…AND THERE SHALL BE SOME REALLY AWESOME CLIFF HANGERS…TRUST ME…I AM GOOD AT MAKING YOU GUYS URGE FOR MORE **_**(THAT'S WHAT HE SAID) **_** WHEN IT COMES TO CLIFF HANGERS! PEACE OUT SOLDIERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**HEY SOLDIERS! LIKE I PROMISED, THIS WILL BE A LONG AND EPIC CHAPTER! IF YOU VOLENTEERED TO BE AN ENEMY THEN YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: Training was worth it**

**Arigon's P.O.V **

"I need to talk to you guys…it's important." Olivia recommended.

"How important…" SFG questioned.

"Like, really important?" Blue continued

"More like…deadly important…" Olivia was serious…really serious…now was _not _the time to play around…

"ERFLARGIOR!" I just never learn…

"Follow me." She motioned to us. We walked behind her as she led us to a meadow; it was amazingly beautiful. "Pounce me." I'm sorry…what did she just say?

"Huh…" I halfway began to protest.

"You guys heard me…pounce me."

This wasn't right…she wanted us to attack her? Before I knew it, SFG was the first to attack. She bolted for Olivia and tried to pin her…but failed. Olivia quickly dodged her attack and shook her head in disappointment. What did she expect from three kids who were sucked into a world where they had to be lions…WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING LIONS!

**OLIVIA'S P.O.V**

THIS IS HOPELESS! IT'S BEEN ABOUT AN HOUR AND YET NONE OF THEM COULD PIN ME! Looks like I'm gonna have to give them some lessons. It took about two hours in a half before they could get things straight, but they got through it.

They can now pin me successfully, attack perfectly, and make and easy kill…but now they are exhausted. Arigon was good at the easy kills, but it took her a while to pin me.

Blue pinned and pounced like a boss…but she was hard to teach how to attack, and SFG…well, the girl is obviously a fighter due to the fact she tries to attack everyone she meets…but on the good side, she was a peace maker…so I had to work hard to get her to make a kill…these three will now make perfect heroes and huntress…but they must still train.

My head darts to the side. A noise occurs. Someone was watching us. Out of the blue a black figure jumped out of the bushes. Everything flashed white…then gray…and then finally…black.

**SFG'S P.O.V**

I watched as a lioness struck Olivia and knocked her out cold.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I demanded. She chuckled quite evilly. That sent a shiver down my spine.

"Your worst nightmare…" She growled. Her voice was low and raspy. This can't be good.

The darted towards me, Blue, and Arigon, our reaction not fast enough. We flew backwards and landed on our backs. I jumped up and dashed towards her. I lashed at her face…but she ducked. I tried again…but she pawed at my wrist, and immediately after that, she shoved her paw into my chest.

I flew backwards and landed on my back…wait…what's wrong with my throat…what this bubbly…*COUGH*…BLOOD! I JUST COUGHED OUT BLOOD! My head falls to the ground, my vision blurs…and I can see the lioness walking over to me, ready to finish me off, but without hesitation, Arigon recovers from her blow from earlier and jumps in the way…like a friend. Soon after that my consciousness runs away chasing my sight.

**ARIGON'S P.O.V**

I jump in the way to save my friend before that lioness could do anything else. I tried to make a clean kill, but she escaped my grasp. Why is being a lion so hard? Before I knew it, she pinned me from behind. It was painful. It was like someone pinning me to a silver platter. I grimaced in pain, as she lowered her jaw around my neck…all I feel now, is pain.

Sharp fangs stabbing my neck and crushing my veins…I felt numbness takeover me. Soon I felt nothing…nothing at all. My eyes fluttered open, my head desperately rolling to the side. Blue fought on to save mine and SFG's hide. Blood poor out of my neck, and then there it was…a sound; a cracking sound, followed by a roar, and then silence. I could no longer hear anything; nothing but my breath slowing down, and slowing down, and slowing down. A flash of white appeared before my eyes, right before black dots, which grew bigger and bigger, took control of my sight.

**BLUE'S P.O.V**

I leap to save Arigon from fate, landing quite nicely on the enemy, pinning her down. Somehow she managed to pull her hind legs from under me and shove them into my stomach knocking me off of her. I land on my back with a _thud_. Man, she's good. All the air escaped my lungs as I gasp for breath. She slowly walked over to me, a smirk on her face. She grinned, throwing her paw at my head. Slowly making my way to darkness, I feel…pain. A _crack_ sound filling my ear drums, and then…complete silence.

**SFG'S P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open, smoke fills my lungs…the pridelands were under attack. I tried hard to lift myself up, but right away, my chest burst in pain. I fell back to the ground coughing. I look to my surroundings…fire. Fire filled the pridelands, burning every enemy in its path. Lioness' jumping from the flames, burning to death, other escaping into the outlands…what was going on?

My ear twitches as a sound claws at it. I dart my eyes to the left as I see a burning tree beside me. It cracked, and creaked, and snapped right beside me. I immediately roll out of the way, a big _crash _filling the atmosphere. If a tree falls in the pridelands does it make a sound?

To my ignorance I glance beside me. Two adolescences lay limp. One blue and the other dirt brown…I crawl over to them and place my ear to their muzzles… they were still breathing. With all my strength I lift myself up, my chest burning like hell itself.

I grab one of them by the neck and throw her over my back. She had a wound on her chest and she needed to see Rafiki now! I grabbed the other one by the nape of her neck which I noticed had a serious wound…which was why her breathing was limited. I ran towards the east, jumping over flames, dodging every falling tree, and sneaking past every non member of priderock. A giant tree came into sight. I race to it, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a lioness about my age jumps right in front of me.

"Move," I growled.

"Make me…" was that a challenge? I carefully place the two victims by my side. It was hard to identify them with such smoke and embers flying around like ignorant birds searching for their nest. I wanted to laugh at her foolishness for the challenge.

"You earned this…" and with those exact words, with such speed, might, and force I throw my paw at her face, knocking her backwards.

_I want to be close,_

_Close to your side,_

I stayed near the innocent, wounded victims that I had just recently rescued…I may be silly, I may sometimes be careless, other times maybe even a jerk…but I am _not _cruel.

_Say heaven is real,_

_And death is a lie,_

I will not die today, not now, or not ever, I've been through too much lately and all I want to do is get home…my _real_ home! I do not believe in death, it is not an option, not real, and not true.

_I want to see dry bones,_

_Living again,_

_Singing as one,_

I can see them now, my friends. Rafiki is my goal, and this disgrace of a lion is keeping me from him. I want to see them live, I want to see them breathe, speak, and laugh again! When they are awake, we will fight, fight as one. We are not cruel. We will help priderock.

_Hallelujah,_

_Holy, holy,_

She jumps me, again. She misses; I lean to the side slightly as her posture was extremely off. My paw out, my claws unleashed, raking her side as she makes her landing. She roars in pain.

_God al-mighty,_

_The great I am,_

Something burns inside me as I can see she doesn't give up. It's anger. Too much is happening right now. If I don't leave now, this smoke will surely kill me. If I do leave now, the lioness will surely kill me. If I don't see rafiki soon, I'll surely kill someone.

_Who is worthy,_

_None beside thee,_

No one is with her. She realizes of course. Besides that fact, she is injured and I have not a scratch planted on my body. My fur remains untouched.

_God al-mighty,_

_The great I am,_

She retreats. Thank God. I quickly retrieve my friends, and enter the tight entrance towards Rafiki's. My body crouching and avoiding the branches that chooses to rake my side. I reach the top. There is no smoke, no fire, no lions…perfect!

"RAFIKI!" my voice cracking as I call out to him. No answer…he had also escaped the pridelands. I swing my head back and forth in hope for a solution. God has answered my prayers. I run towards a trunk where I can see bowls of medicine. I lower my nose for any sign of healing herbs. Bingo. Grabbing it, I jog over to my friends and smile to see one of them stir. The dark teen rose her head to find herself in a tree; a big one at that.

**ARIGON'S P.O.V**

Darkness everywhere…I rise to my paws to find nothing but a dark box. I walk a few steps. Where am I? I lower my head to look at my paws. They were cold. Shivering as tiny bumps rise from my flesh, I grimace. Placing my paw on my neck wound, I see a lion walking over to me. Who was he? He was a grey lion, a purple mane and tuft, with outstanding blue eyes. What is going on? He smiled, and I couldn't help but to smile back. Then, like on signal, smoke appeared…but he disappeared. Fire replaced everything. I shoot my head upwards, my eyes wide with fear only to see a giant tree snapping, and falling. Before it could squish me, I awoke. My eyes wide open as I sweat from head to toe.

I could see actual smoke surrounding me; fire emblazing from the distance. I groaned. I was in a tree, a big one. Herbs, coconut bowls, and fruits everywhere. I felt something touch me. I jump, and spin into a fighting stance. Only to later, sigh in relief. SFG laughed.

"Relax," she instructed me, "it's only meds you big lug."

"We have to get out of here!" I protested. I could see smoke rising in the tree. "The fire will be here soon!"

I could tell that she knew. She was coughing, and struggling to pick up Blue. I ran over to her and helped her put Blue on _my _back. "I have her, you get the medicine." I was still a bit dizzy. Blood was still escaping my neck, but we had no time to put it on. We bolted towards the exit, crouched beneath the small branch cavern, avoided the branches, exited the tree, and headed towards the outlands. No one noticed us.

Finally a dark, dry, wasted land came into sight. We stopped by a dead tree and set Blue down. After a few seconds, she started to stir. I could hear groans of pain escaping her mouth.

**BLUE'S P.O.V**

My fingers are burning. I've been texting all day. I raise my head to the sound of a voice calling my name.

"Blue, dinners ready!" My mom calls me down stairs for dinner. I had a dream, a dream that I was trapped in a movie last night. The LionKing 2, but that's not important right now. I walked down the stairs and blessed my food. I told my mother thank you and smiled at my father as he walked out the door. My dad was heading for work. As I took a bite of my pizza, my head started to spin. I tried to stand, but as soon as I did, the ground beneath me disappeared and all I could see now…was darkness.

I jumped up in surprise to notice my wounds didn't hurt as much as it should be. I look up to see SFG and AGN eating an antelope. I wasn't much of a raw person, but I decided to eat too anyway. After our little snack, Arigon asked me something I didn't think I would hear. "Who was there?"

I was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Who was in _your _dream?" SFG finished for her.

"My family…"

"Oh,"

"We need to find the rest of pride rock," Arigon suggested, "but since the outlands is so big, we will take quite a while."

"And by quite a while, do you mean a few months?" SFG challenged.

"They could be anywhere!" I exclaimed as I butted in.

Arigon smirked. "Then our adventure begins here!" and with that, she leaped to her paws, and skipped away in hope to find the pride. SFF and I followed. It was about time she led like a leader.

**AUTHORS P.O.V**

He walked over to the young lioness; his golden eyes piercing through her purple eyes. He growled. She did _not _accomplish her mission.

"YOU FAILED ME ONCE MORE!" He roared

She stuttered. This man was going to kill her.

"I-I'm sorry, your m-majesty…I _won't _do this again…I swear!"

The lion chuckled, "You're right…you won't!" He raised his paw unleashing his claws as the lioness' eyes grow wide. He flung his arm at her neck and sliced it like a piece of pizza. The lioness dropped to the ground, gagging; her blood running out of her neck and onto the stone, hard, cave floor.

The lion smirked happily at his creation. A blood puddle forming under the lioness. His eyes rose, facing the other one who had blood red eyes.

"You shall_ not_ fail me…understood?" he snarled. The lioness smirked.

"Don't worry your highness…I won't fail to kill those adolescence's like that teenage lioness failed to kill that SimbaFangirl…I swear on my life!"

"Good…otherwise you'd have to end up like her!" the lion barked as he nodded his head towards the dead lioness on the floor. The live lioness smirked once more before revealing her torn ear.

"Just tell me the plan…"

**HEY SOLDIERS! WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? YOU FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER. CLIFF HANGER! ALSO THE SONG THAT YOU JUST READ IS CALLED **_**"GREAT I AM" BY CRAIG AND DEAN!**_** OH AND HERE IS THE QUSTION…YOU MUST GET IT RIGHT IN ORDER TO BE IN A CHAPTER OR TWO…OR MORE.**

**Q: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WHAT WORD IN A.R.I.G.O.N WAS TOO INAPPROPRIATE TO SAY AND WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY IT IN AFRICA?**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Hate

**Chapter 4: Upendi**

**Kiara's P.O.V**

"Keep searching!" I commanded the pride. Three lionesses were missing. Where were they? SFG, Arigon, and Blue, they were gone. Apparently my father and Kovu didn't mind. They were dancing with joy.

Something tells me we need those girls. Sure they may be different, sure they may be strange, but we still need them. I grimace as Olivia puts medicine on my wounds. She was just like those girls. One day we just found her in the middle of nowhere. Anyway, that's not the point; the point is _they're _back, the shadow pride. They are the strongest pride known to lion.

Anyone who dares to look them in the eye, attack them, threaten them, annoy them…they would be killed on sight.

**Blues point of view**

We've been walking for about ten hours. The ground is hot, the air is dry, and my muscles ache. I raise my paws and lick my burning pads. Looking up I could see SFG and Arigon trying to catch a flock of vultures. Besides termites those are the only things we have to eat…and I prefer birds over insects. The girls two growl in defeat as the laughing birds fly off in victory.

"Those good for nothin' gooners are always gettin' away!"

"At this rate we'll never make it out alive!" The two girls whined. Arigon was always the country type. Everytime she said a word with the ing sound in it, it would always come out with an in' instead, like dancin' instead of dancing and when she said you, she ends up saying ya. SimbaFangirl on the other hand was so ghetto. I can understand Arigon coming from the country ghetto, but SFG? Am I the only reasonable lion here?

"Calm down guys, we'll find some food eventually." I assured them.

"Really, is that before or after we starve to death?" SFG sarcastically whined.

"Seriously guys, at this rate we'll never make it out of here alive if you two don't stop with your whining!"

"We'll sorry if we can't handle starving!" Arigon growled back. This is going to get a bit nasty.

"Maybe if you could cry less and hunt more you could catch something!"

"So are ya tryin' to say that I can't hunt?"

"Uh, guys…" SFG squeaked, but we kept arguing.

"Listen Ari, I'm trying to say that you could do a better job at hunting than you're doing currently!"

"What about SFG; ya didn't say nothin' about her!"

"Please don't bring me into this…"

"Ari, this has nothing to do with her!" I began to walk away.

"Of course it doesn't, and ya know what? I'm gonna go prove you wrong right now!" What was that suppose to mean? I twist my head to find Arigon running back into the pridelands where those evil lions were nesting. I tried to stop her when a voice came from behind me.

"Friendship always has conflicts."

I spin around in a battle stance only to see a gray lion with a dark purple mane that half way grown out, ocean blue eyes, and a dark purple tail tuft. His mane was styled like Kovu's. I could tell he was about a year older than us.

**(I cannot tell lion age so they age like humans in my stories; if you know then please tell me.)**

"Who are you?!" SFG commanded.

"Relax," he walked towards us slowly, "my name is Skylar, but you can call me Sky."

"What are you doing here!?" I could tell SFG didn't like him from the tone in her voice.

"I mean no harm; you seem as if you are in need of help."

"We don't need your help!"

"Why don't you let the blue one speak for herself." He nodded his head towards me. I hesitated, what was I supposed to say? That he couldn't join us? We probably need his help.

"You may travel with us for a while, but we will judge you for your actions, and if they are not fit for this group…then you will be kicked out immediately, understood?" I said with ease. His head bowed, as if he was afraid to admit a secret that was unknown by many. Finally, his head rose. He stuttered, swallowing his fear as he squeaked out his one word.

"Understood," He croaked. Now all we need to do was find Ari.

**Arigon's point of view**

I growled, who was she to tell me I can't hunt? If anything, I'd say we were all just hungry and cranky. She didn't mean what she said; but I couldn't help myself.

"Ari this has nothing to do with her!" Blue began to walk away. I wanted to show her that I could be useful. I am not always the stupid, silly, country, ghetto girl…well SFG was the ghetto girl, but ya know what I'm sayin'. I stood up and growled.

"Of course it doesn't, and ya know what? I'm gonna go prove it right now!" I began to run towards the pridelands not looking back. My lungs burn dry as I stop at a stream. I lap up the water thirstily as the cold liquid trickles down my throat. My ears perk up as a sound of galloping catches my attention. Wasting no time I am immediately behind a bush, black and white traveling together. From those two colors black appears only; a sharp pain in my temples, as I look to find myself lying in the grass.

I look upwards to find two paws standing in front of me. They were tan and claws were unleashed. My eyes were barely open, so the lioness or lion could not tell if I was awake. Quickly, I unleashed my claws and struck at her wrists. I leaped up as she roared in pain. I immediately pinned her to the ground.

"Who are you?!" I growled. Gasping, I look into her eyes. They were blood red, and her ear was torn. "Zira…"

"Hello there Arigon, I suppose you know where the pridelanders are hiding?"

"No, I don't actually."

"Oh? Then why are you out here?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"Well, I have a deal for you."

"I want nothin' ya have to offer."

"Oh but you might like this. In the pride we will treat you like a pride member, and we need more fighters…how would you feel about joining us?"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I spat in disgust!

"Oh, well I'm sorry you feel that way…" She somehow managed to get her hind legs free and shove me off of her. Then she immediately pinned me to the ground and sunk her teeth into my neck. I roared in pain as I struggled to get free; blood gushing from my neck. I became weaker, but found the strength to shove her off of me.

She growled and jumped at me, but I slid to the side and scraped her across the side of her stomach unleashing blood. I leaped at her, forcing myself into the air as she grabbed my neck with her jaws in mid air and threw me behind her. I slid on my side and jumped to my paws still sliding and causing dust to fly into the air. She attacked once more and I was unable to dodge. Her paw collided with my jaw as I flew backwards. She pinned me, clawing at my stomach. I roared in pain and managed to throw her off me. I immediately ran away and grabbed an animal that was thankfully dead of the ground. I headed back for the outlands injured and guilty.

**SimbaFangirl's point of view**

Arigon returned after a few minutes and what I saw was horrifying. Blue immediately ran to get the herbs and meet her, "What on earth happened to you?!" She was covered in blood, limping, and had a dead zebra in her mouth. She dropped it, and collapsed to the ground. Blue added the herbs to her wounds.

"Sorry guys…" She sighed.

"Sorry for what?" I began to walk over to her.

"Sorry for be 'in such a dope earlier…I was just hungry is all."

"No worries, I'm over it…Blue?" She gave me an assuring glare and chuckled,

"I am over it also."

Arigon smiled as she sat up and gave all her attention to Sky, the male lion we let in our group, he was about our age. She studied him, and soon gasped. He smiled at her, and she blushed, not helping but to smile back.

"Uh oh…hey SFG, why don't we go do that _thing _we were going to do earlier."

"Uh…" I hesitated, ignorant on what she expected of me, and immediately, I got it. "Oh, those things…why don't we go do that." We walked for a few moments until we came across some dead ferns we could hide behind, and once we did, we listened on to their conversations.

"Uh, hi…I-I'm Arigon…you can call me Ari, I mean…if you want to…you don't Have to…uh…" Wow Arigon was not good at this…

"Hm, well my name is Skylark, but you can call me Sky…I'd prefer that."

"Yeah, so where ya from?"

"Ya? That's a weird thing to say…"

"Yeah, I'm kind of country…"

"Cute."

Arigon blushed. That's enough of that gushy scene. Me and Blue walk out of the bushes and end the conversation that occurs between the two love birds.

"So…can we get moving?" Blue questions them. Arigon stares at us quizzically.

"Sure…but next time ya leave people alone…actually leave."

The lion walks back and forth impatiently. He growls, unaware of the lioness walking into the cave. He turned to her, eyes blaring with rage, "Well, what happened?!"

"She escaped my king."

"Good."

"Your majesty please, let me…wait…what?"

"I'm glad."

"You are? Is there something I did?"

"No, Zira. It's something my son did."

"_Who, him…_you're joking right?"

"No…all he has to do is get close to one of them, find the pridelanders, report back to us, and then…" He unleashed his claws and struck a rock that soon broke into pieces. "I will have my revenge!" The lion chuckled revealing his ocean blue eyes.


End file.
